the_walking_dead_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Brendan
Post-Apocalypse Brendan, along with Aliyah, Robert, & Joseph, were holed up in Central High School when the outbreak began. Eventually, they decided to leave towards Temple High, where they found their friend Haylee holed up inside with Ashaki & Kevin Curtiss. Their food situation started becoming scarce, but fortunately, Philip Blake (the Governor) and some of his men came across and rescued them, bringing them back towards Woodbury. Along the way, they came across Blackwell Academy survivors Kate Marsh, Warren Graham, Mark Jefferson, Victoria Chase, Taylor, Juliet, & Dana. Passing by the outskirts of Atlanta, they also picked up Ben Paul, Travis, and David Parker. Kate is the first good friend that Brendan makes after the outbreak began. At some point while living in Woodbury, Kate tells Brendan about Maxine Caulfield, who was her friend. Juliet makes Brendan try some vodka. "Chapter 3" Keven brings Max & Chloe Price to meet the surviving students & teachers in Woodbury, Brendan is among them. When Kate reunites with Max, he asks her if it's the girl she told him about before, to which Kate confirms. Later, Keven introduces everyone, including Brendan. Kate tells Max that Brendan is a "sweetheart," and that she will like him. Max says she is sure she will. "Chapter 5" Brendan is first seen talking with Max & Kate about how he & the latter met, and how they almost immediately became friends. He then goes on to explain how Victoria & Taylor bully them still, along with several other students. Max asks them how safe they feel in Woodbury, and Brendan states he is aware of what the Governor has to do outside the walls that other people couldn't imagine doing it, but they saved them, so he lives with it, adding he does feel safe. However, when questioned about leaving, Brendan says if they truly had to leave, he would want a plan first, as they nearly died out there by themselves. Later, after Philip proposes a toast to how far they've come, Brendan remarks to Kate that the lemonade served to them tastes better than the vodka Juliet made him drink once. "Chapter 6" When Victoria & Taylor show up after Kate's Bible Study group meeting and bully her, Brendan overhears the whole thing and confronts them. Victoria taunts Brendan, remarking he's standing up for a "viral slut," when Brendan spills the beans about seeing her offering sex to Mark Jefferson, Crowley, Caesar Martinez, and the Governor for benefits around Woodbury. Victoria tells him to watch his back, and warns him about getting Kate drunk, as she will try to have sex with him. The two leave, and Brendan goes to comfort a crying Kate. "Chapter 7" Brendan, along with Kate, Warren, Haylee, Aliyah, & Dana, are invited to Max's apartment. Max reveals to them Philip's true intentions. Brendan is visibly disgusted when he learns of Philip feeding human remains to walkers, as well as the potential murder of Welles & his convoy on the road. When Max attempts to convince them to leave Woodbury with her, he agrees and requests the help of Haylee, Aliyah, Warren, & Dana to convince Mark, Juliet, Ashaki, Keven, Ben, & Travis to leave as well. They leave Max's apartment. Later, they are all seen escaping Woodbury together, including Brendan, leaving his fate unknown afterwards. "Chapter 9" While not in this chapter, he is mentioned during a conversation between Victoria & Taylor, where Taylor points out that Victoria did have a fondness for Mark. Upon realizing Victoria did proposition Mark for sex, Taylor leaves in disgust, which makes Victoria curse Brendan, along with Kate, under her breath. "Chapter 12" Once Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon, Theodore Douglas, Merle Dixon, Morgan Jones, Tommy, Martinez, and Chloe attack Woodbury, Brendan, along with Max, Andrea, Haylee, Keven, Warren, Robert, Joe, and Ashaki, make their return by helping the others fight the walkers infiltrating Woodbury. Brendan is surprised to see Chloe, after having thought she left. They later head to the prison, where they become residents of the newly formed community. "Chapter 13" Brendan and Kate share a cell together. Brendan adjusts quickly to living in a prison, while Kate finds it hard to. Kate then reveals to him about how she may have been drugged by Nathan Prescott before the outbreak, noting that she felt horrible when she woke up the morning after. Brendan comforts her, saying Nathan most likely is dead due to lots of other people's moral standards versus his. "Chapter 14" Brendan meets Morgan for the first time in the latter's cell, whom is staring at the radio Rick gave him. He apologizes to him about the loss of his family, and Morgan tells him never to be sorry. Brendan says he knows what it feels like, as he doesn't know what happened to his family and may never know. He then asks Morgan to teach him how to use rifles, shotguns, and assault weapons. Morgan seems reluctant, but he agrees. Brendan thanks him. Relationships Brendan and Kate have a close relationship, which started ever since the Governor found them and their groups on the same day, with Kate being the first close friend Brendan makes since the outbreak started. Ever since, they chat a lot, and the two are shown to trust each other. At one point, Kate tells Max that Brendan is a "sweetheart." Later, Brendan catches Victoria & Taylor bullying Kate, so he stands up for her, forcing the two to turn their antics onto him instead. When they arrive at the prison, their trusting relationship is shown further when they share a cell together. Kate confides in Brendan about being drugged and possibly sexually assaulted. Albeit being horrified by this, Brendan comforts Kate as best as he can. When Kate attempts to commit suicide, he-- along with Maxine Caulfield-- convinces her not to. As the next several months go by, Brendan helps bring her back from the brink. Haylee The two are best friends from before the outbreak. Though they sometimes have their disagreements, they care about each other and have each other's backs. Aliyah The two are best friends from before the outbreak. They care about each other and have each other's backs. Morgan Jones Brendan meets Morgan when all groups have finally settled in the prison, and he offers his condolences to Morgan about Jenny & Duane. Morgan tells him never to be sorry. Brendan requests that Morgan train him in shooting more advanced weapons, knowing of the latter's knowledge of them. Although reluctant, Morgan agrees to train him. Rebecca The two are best friends from before the outbreak. Though they were separated when the outbreak began, Brendan went out of his way to look for her, along with Cecilia, Neftali, and Alyssa. The two trust and understand each other, as shown when Rebecca confides in Brendan about the problem going on with the prison's fences & the walkers. Steven Beck The two are first seen interacting when both of them go on the Big Spot run together. Doc senses Brendan's mood and learns about his family. Doc opens up about his son to Brendan, and encourages him to find his family in Thomaston, despite the latter's fear of what may have happened to them.}} Killed Victims * Chloe Price (Zombified) * Numerous counts of walkers Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Alive Category:Teenagers Category:Woodbury Category:Transmutation Characters Category:The Prison Category:Depressed